


Young Justice First Time Drabbles

by EdgarNeeley



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Biology, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 04:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgarNeeley/pseuds/EdgarNeeley
Summary: 3 short smutty drabbles on the first time each couple had sex.





	Young Justice First Time Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't added anything lately. I've been writing for a few fandoms but I keep starting and abandoning fics in a weird bought of writers block. I've got some Young Justice smut that might be coming soon, a story with up to 4 chapters planned.
> 
> However for now I had some inspiration tonight and jumped on it to write 3 very short (2000 character limit) stories about each Young Justice couples first time. Not nearly enough space to get something properly erotic going but just some quick fun.

"Just be gentle Z it's still sensitive" Dick pleaded.

Pulling her lips off his recovering penis Zatanna gave him a sly look. "You've got to keep up boy wonder, I want to get round 2 started" she said and gave his shaft another lick. The small bit of blood from her- their first time had been wiped away but some of her juices still remained and she was mixing them with her own fresh spit. "I've got a magic trick to show you" she declared.

"A magic trick huh" he replied gamely, "will I be able to guess what it is from the words?"

"Not the spell kind of magic, the stage kind. That's why it's called a trick" she explained and took him back into her mouth while one hand kept working the base. The sounds she made with her wet sloppy blowjob would have been enough on their own to get him hard again. "If you're willing to be my volunteer I'll show you how a girl can lose her virginity twice in one night."

"Twice?" he asked.

"Mmm hmm" she confirmed and straddled his waist. Sliding the head of his dick up and down her swollen pussy lips she collected more of her juices on him. "You see stage magic isn't about sorcery, it's about misdirection. I make you think one thing and then..." she raised her pelvis and pushed it forward without adjusting the aim of his penis "I do something else" she finished and sunk down with a hiss from her lips.

"Damn that's tight Z, are you ok?"

"Yeah, just let me go slow" she answered and with some determination pushed until another inch of his dick had disappeared into her ass, "you feel even bigger back there" she whined. Zatanna backed up and then used the leverage to push down even deeper until she had taken most of him in with a loud groan. "So full" she whispered and then looked at him.

"Alright I showed you some magic now make me see some stars" she begged and he rolled her over with the intent of delivering, pounding away at her ass until she finally blacked out for a moment with an earth shattering orgasm.

 

* * *

 

 

Artemis led Wally to one side of the bed so she could get comfortable without having to worry about the big wet spot they'd left. Putting a guy's dick in her mouth still seemed gross but after what Wally just did with his speedy tongue there was no way she was going to be an ass and not reciprocate.

Inching her face toward his stiff shaft she gave the head the quickest of licks and jerked back. It didn't bite her or turn into a monster and she immediately felt stupid for treating this like it was such a hard thing to do. With her pride wounded she took her usual headstrong approach and just dove in, enveloping several inches of his cock and sealing her lips around it.

Before she was with Wally she'd gotten curious enough to practice with a dildo. Hers was a cold, clinically smooth and unyielding object with a bad taste. But Wally's penis was pleasantly warm and contrary to the term hard it was soft and delightfully spongy against her lips while keeping its shape. To her tongue it felt like the softest velvet she could ever imagine and Wally's musk was filling her nostrils like some kind of drug.

Enthralled she sucked him frantically, bobbing her head in a concentrated motion without wasting any time to come up for air. Her whole world shrunk down to just that dick in front of her. If she ever remembered who had planted the idea all those years ago that sucking cock was an indignation there was going to be hell to pay.

"Jesus babe, are you trying to vacuum it off me?" he exclaimed.

Coming up with a loud pop she glared at him "Are you going to question a good thing?" She didn't wait for an answer and went back down desperate for more. Her throat wanted to gag when she forced him further but her own desire was much greater. She absolutely loved his dick and put all her energy into fucking her face on it. Even with powers Wally was still a man and when he hit his limit he emptied his balls with little warning. It turns out she hated the taste of cum.

 

* * *

 

 

M'gann giggled and pulled Conner down with her onto the bed. He helped her remove his shirt and expose the toned chest underneath and then hurried to repeat the process with the rest of their clothes as they formed a pile on the floor, revealing their naked bodies to one another. This had been the eventual ambition of their love from the moment they'd first developed feelings for one another.

Taking the lead Conner applied his lips to each of her general erogenous zones. The education he received from the telepathic G-Gnomes in his growth chamber allowed him to perfectly list each one. All the steps required for correct fornication had been part of the encyclopedic knowledge they'd imprinted on him to ensure success.

M'gann cooed as his strong arms encircled her thorax. Conner's tongue had met her maxilla tasters and now they fought an erotic battle for dominance over her mouth. His confident aggression had aroused her to such a state that most of her bulbous glands were already secreting their sticky glazed mixture for sex.

Conner increased his speed to exactly 65 strokes per minute and measured by eye to adjust his angle of entry by the 8 degrees stipulated in order to increase depth of penetration and directly stimulate the secondary and tertiary erogenous zones. He expected that M'gann should begin experiencing rhythmic muscular contractions in approximately 2 minutes and after that he should proceed with ejaculation.

Reaching the peak of her pleasure M'gann could feel the membrane coating her egg sack distend and release through her second feeding canal. Each of the iridescent little packages made a soft plump as they exited her body onto the bed. Pulling away from Conner she sat up eagerly to watch him ingest them. It would only take a few hours before they'd be ready to join lips and he would regurgitate the fertilized eggs into her throat pouch for incubation. In 6 years they'd be the proud parents of several dozen little pink Martians.


End file.
